


Fanart Manips for Red by Amymel86

by Norrlands



Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Linguist!Jon, Manip, Mermaid Sansa, jonsa, mermaid!sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norrlands/pseuds/Norrlands
Summary: This is for the thoroughly charming story about Sweetheart Mermaid Sansa and Befuddled Linguist Jon!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003068
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Fanart Manips for Red by Amymel86

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772264) by [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86). 



> It was a while since I did this pic and it's therefore not my greatest work. 
> 
> But I really love Amymel86's stories and I thought I should at least try and start posting some of my older works, because it miiiight bring at least some small joy to the authors in these troubled times, and that is a very good thing in my book!
> 
> (I have a lot of other unfinished manips for this fic, so I will leave the possibility of more chapters open. Who knows, the world is strange nowadays, perhaps I'll wake up tomorrow and finish all my unfinished projects. More puzzling things are happening right now...)

* * *

[Bigger pic](https://i.imgur.com/8B4YUUL.png)


End file.
